Lumière
by camellia convallis
Summary: [Prompt #4 : My Everything] [AkaKuroKi] Pada akhirnya, Tetsuya menemukan cahayanya. Di sisi lain, Tetsuya adalah segalanya bagi Seijuurou sang merpati. / Pigeon!Innocent!Akashi / Didedikasikan untuk May Angelf


_Lumière_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _AkaKuro slight KiKuro and KiAka, Pigeon!Innocent!Akashi, Cousin!KiKuro, death chara, failed angst, plot hole, bunny plot, miss EyD/EBI, misstypo(s) and typo(s)_

[Memenuhi **Prompt #4 : My Everything** dari  May Angelf]

* * *

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, menyeret dirinya memasuki kamar. Bersama rasa lelah yang diterimanya sepanjang hari, Tetsuya langsung membanting dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Bahkan dia tidak ingat untuk menutup jendela kamarnya yang dibuka dari pagi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Bisa saja Tetsuya tidur lebih awal, hanya saja Tetsuya harus menyambut kepulangan kakaknya dari sebuah tempat yang mengubah sikap kakaknya. Pengorbanan waktunya hanya dihadiahi ungkapan bahwa dia tak pantas hidup di dunia.

Benarkah dia memang tak selayaknya hidup? Tak ada lagikah sosok cahaya yang akan menyelimutinya dalam kehangatan, seperti keluarganya dahulu?

Bersama pertanyaan yang tak ditemukan jawabannya, Tetsuya terlelap.

Seekor merpati putih memasuki kamar Tetsuya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kedua mata bulatnya memandang Tetsuya yang tidur dengan gelisah. Paruhnya mematuk-matuk sayap pelanginya, hingga sebuah bulu berwarna biru muda terlepas dari sayapnya. Dengan bulu yang berada di paruh, merpati itu meletakkan bulunya di atas dahi Tetsuya dengan penuh hati-hati, kemudian terbang turun ke lantai kamar yang dingin.

Bulu itu bercahaya, kemudian menghilang. Setelah itu, tubuh Tetsuya bersinar terang. Di saat yang bersamaan, merpati itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia berambut merah dengan sepasang iris dan alis yang senada. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih tanpa alas kaki, dengan sepasang sayap pelangi selebar rentangan tangan masih setia berada di balik punggungnya.

Pemuda itu tak ingat satu pun identitas dirinya. Dia hanya tahu mematuk, terbang, memakan biji-bijian, membuat sarang, berkicau, dan ditarget oleh pemburu sebagaimana kehidupan burung pada umumnya. Pun dia tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dan kawanannya.

"Aa ... eh ...?"

Bahkan dia bisa mengeluarkan suara selain berkicau! Ah, dia tak tahu harus menganggap ini sebuah anugerah atau bencana, tapi yang jelas, dia menikmatinya.

Ah, manusia di mana-mana sama saja. Hanya suka merusak tanpa mengetahui kesedihan makhluk yang habitatnya dirusak. Manusia hanyalah ciptaan Tuhan tanpa perasaan selain kejam dan serakah.

"Kau selalu membenci semua manusia, entah itu pemburu atau bukan. Ketahuilah, tidak semua manusia demikian. Pemuda yang tertidur ini akan mengubah pandanganmu terhadap manusia."

Merpati itu memandang sosok bercahaya terang, yang sepertinya merupakan dalang berubahnya dia menjadi manusia. "Hanya bisa tertawa atas penderitaan makhluk lainnya, itulah manusia yang sesungguhnya."

"Maka dari itu, aku memberikanmu kesempatan menjadi manusia. Bulumu yang kauletakkan di dahinya akan membuat kalian terhubung. Sedikit demi sedikit, kau akan belajar hidup sebagai manusia, dan mengetahui bahwa masih ada manusia yang berhati bersih."

Belum sempat dia berpikir banyak, dia sudah dikuasai oleh rasa kantuk. Akhirnya, laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan sendirinya kembali ke wujud aslinya, kemudian tertidur di lantai hingga pagi membangunkannya.

* * *

"Burung yang malang."

Suara lembut menyadarkan merpati yang menghabiskan malamnya di rumah manusia. Tatapannya terarah pada pemuda yang kemarin dijumpainya. Dia sudah pasrah bila manusia ini menangkapnya. Seumur hidupnya, dirinya selalu menjadi target oleh para pemburu karena kelangkaan sayapnya, juga sering dilempari batu oleh anak-anak yang menginginkan dia jatuh dan mati.

Mungkin memang terdengar mengerikan, tapi begitulah nasib teman-teman sebangsanya. Ada yang ditembak mati, ada yang ditangkap kemudian dijadikan peliharaan, ada yang malah menggunakan mereka sebagai pengantar surat.

Selama ini, dia tak pernah lengah. Namun, mengapa sekarang dia malah seolah menyerahkan diri pada manusia?

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Pemuda di hadapannya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku akan melepaskanmu ke angkasa. Kau pasti memiliki rumah di sana. Apalagi kulihat kau tidak terluka. Terbanglah, kembali pada keluargamu."

Merpati itu tampak tak menyangka kalau dia akan mendapat ucapan yang menyimpang dari prediksinya. Bisakah dia menjadi manusia kembali? Dia ingin berbicara sesuatu pada pemuda yang bernama Tetsuya ini.

Sepertinya takdir mengabulkan doanya. Dilihatnya Tetsuya terkejut sambil melepaskannya ke lantai, tentu saja dengan penuh perasaan. Merpati itu merasakan ukuran tubuhnya membesar, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia memang berubah menjadi manusia setelah menyadari sesuatu mengganggu pandangannya. Rambut, bukan bulu.

"Ah!" Tetsuya memekik tertahan.

"Tetsuya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ... terkejut," jawab Tetsuya gugup. Merpati itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi manusia bersayap di hadapannya, membuat Tetsuya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ter ... terkejut? Apa itu?"

Tetsuya menghembuskan napas dengan pelan, baru saja ingat bahwa di depannya ini adalah manusia dengan jiwa _Aves_.

"Perasaan terkejut itu seperti kau merasa sesuatu menyentak tubuhmu. Ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Intinya seperti jantungmu berdetak lebih keras. K-Kau ... mengerti?"

"Tidak mengerti. Mungkin sedikit."

"Ukh …."

"..."

Pada hari ini, seekor merpati ditakdirkan menjadi manusia untuk mengenali dan merasakan seluruh perasaan manusia yang selama ini amat dibencinya. Mana mungkin dia akan memahami emosi manusia sebelum dia mengalaminya sendiri.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia selalu mengalaminya, hanya saja tak tahu apa namanya.

* * *

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, Tetsuya membuka suara setelah lama terdiam. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat seekor merpati berubah menjadi manusia, bila mengesampingkan sepasang sayap pelangi di punggungnya?

"A-Aku tidak tahu, T-Tetsuya …." Lawan bicaranya tampak ragu. "Aku ingin tanya, mengapa Tetsuya tidak menangkapku?"

"Mengapa aku harus menangkapmu?"

"Semua manusia menginginkan sayapku, kemudian mereka akan membunuhku."

"Aku tidak begitu. Keinginanku hanya ingin hewan bisa hidup bebas di habitatnya bersama keluarga mereka. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara."

"Aku tak punya keluarga, bahkan aku tak ingat siapa diriku." Pemuda itu menatap Tetsuya. Pertama kali baginya mengharapkan kebaikan manusia, mengingat selama ini dia berpendapat bahwa manusia hanyalah makhluk hidup yang terlalu mengagungkan kesempurnaan hingga menyakiti makhluk hidup lainnya. "Maukah Tetsuya ... memberiku sebuah nama?"

"Nama?"

"Aku akan sangat menghargai apa yang diberikan Tetsuya. Aku juga ingin memiliki nama."

Sambil berpikir, Tetsuya memandang manusia setengah merpati itu yang tampak kebingungan dengan sepiring bubur. Sesekali pria bersurai merah itu memajukan bibirnya mendekati piring, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah menyediakan sendok di sebelah piring, tetapi benda logam itu sama sekali tak disentuh.

Oh, Tetsuya baru ingat bahwa merpati tidak makan makanan lunak, juga tidak makan dengan sendok. "Akan kuajarkan caranya makan, sambil aku memikirkan sebuah nama untukmu."

Tetsuya berdiri di belakang teman barunya, membantunya memegang sendok dan menyuap makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Ini apa, Tetsuya? Ini enak."

"Telan dahulu makananmu. Itu hanya bubur."

"Tetsuya, bagaimana cara menelan?"

"Apa kau ... tidak pernah memasukkan makananmu ke dalam tubuh lewat tenggorokan? Bahkan ketika menjadi merpati?"

"Jadi itu yang namanya menelan?"

Tetsuya diam seribu bahasa.

* * *

"Kuberi kau nama Seijuurou. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di otakku." Tetsuya tersenyum puas saat melihat temannya sudah bisa makan dengan cara normal. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit soal kata menelan yang menambah vokabuler si merpati. "Maaf tidak bisa memberikan nama yang bagus untukmu."

Sayapnya mengepak dua kali. "Aku menyukainya, Tetsuya. Seijuurou, tampak pas untukku. Terima kasih ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan yang kurasakan …."

"Mungkin saja kau merasa bahagia."

"Bahagia?"

"Hanya kemungkinan ...?"

Sang merpati merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Dia tak pernah merasakan hatinya seperti ingin meledak. Mungkinkah ini sesungguhnya rasa bahagia? Dia bahagia hanya karena diberi nama?

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih …."

"Sama-sama. Senang bila kau menyukainya, Seijuurou- _kun_ ," balas Tetsuya.

"Kenapa namaku berubah menjadi Seijuurou- _kun_?" Tatapan penuh keluguan dilemparkan pada seseorang yang baru saja memberinya nama.

"Itu sufiks, Seijuurou- _kun_. Namamu tetap Seijuurou." Pandangan Tetsuya terarah pada buburnya yang mulai mendingin. "Dulu Kakak Daiki sering ikut sarapan denganku, tapi tiga tahun belakangan ini dia selalu menghindariku."

"Kakak Daiki?"

"Dia kakak yang sangat baik, hanya saja memang agak sedikit keras." Tetsuya memutuskan untuk makan setengah piring, dan membawa piringnya beserta piring Seijuurou ke tempat pencucian. Sekarang dia harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Ternyata ... Tetsuya manusia yang baik."

"Seijuurou- _kun_ benar-benar polos."

"Apa maksud Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Karena Tetsuya membelakanginya, Seijuurou tak bisa melihat senyum Tetsuya yang dipaksakan, disertai dengan setitik likuid bening yang menetes.

* * *

Tidak yakin bahwa Seijuurou akan baik-baik saja bila ditinggal pergi ke sekolah, maka Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membawa Seijuurou versi merpati di bahu kanannya. Seijuurou akan hinggap di salah satu cabang pohon yang berdekatan dengan lokasi kelas Tetsuya agar tetap bisa saling mengawasi.

"Halo, Anak Haram!"

Suara tawa yang memekakkan telinga membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai. Posisi Seijuurou yang masih bertengger manis di bahu Tetsuya membuatnya bisa mendengar tawa dari teman-teman Tetsuya.

Hei, bila mereka teman Tetsuya, mengapa mereka menertawai tuannya ini? Bahkan mereka menghina Tetsuya dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas. Seijuurou sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksudnya, tetapi dengan intonasi tinggi serta tatapan mata sarat akan penghinaan, Seijuurou tahu bahwa Tetsuya sedang diperlakukan buruk.

Beginilah manusia yang selalu dilihat oleh Seijuurou. Penuh keserakahan dan kebencian, ekspresi yang selalu dilihat Seijuurou sepanjang waktu. Untuk apa makhluk seperti manusia diciptakan? Hanya bisa merusak dunia saja. Alam semesta akan tenang tanpa makhluk tak berperasaan seperti manusia.

"Hei lihat, anak ini membawa seekor burung di bahunya. Hati-hati! Kau akan dipipisinya! Hahaha!"

"Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Ayahnya seorang tikus berdasi, ibunya gila, kakaknya sama gilanya. Sekarang dia pun ikut gila, dia berteman dengan seekor merpati!"

Setelah umpatan dikumandangkan, mereka tertawa lagi. Tanpa sebab, Seijuurou berkeinginan menyerang manusia-manusia di depannya, tapi dia hanyalah seekor burung yang mendadak diberi karunia bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Bila dia menyerang, hewan lemah sepertinya hanya akan berakhir tak bernyawa. Selama ini, dia hanya menghindar dan menghindar, tanpa ada setitik usaha ingin melawan.

Uh, Seijuurou benci menjadi sosok yang lemah.

Mengerti lirikan Tetsuya yang ingin dirinya pergi, Seijuurou terbang ke luar kelas, kemudian hinggap di salah satu cabang pohon yang membuatnya bisa menyaksikan tubuh Tetsuya didorong-dorong. Hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitar Tetsuya masih bisa didengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang anak berambut pirang menarik perhatiannya. Tampaknya anak itu ingin bicara sesuatu padanya, maka dia pun terbang mendekati anak beriris madu itu.

"Burung yang indah. Apa kau milik Tetsuya _cchi_? A-Aku Kise Ryouta, sepupu Tetsuya _cchi_ ," tanya anak tersebut. "Tolong ... jaga Tetsuya _cchi_ ... di-dia anak yang malang- _ssu_ …."

Sebelum Seijuurou merespon sesuatu, anak yang mengajaknya bicara berlari meninggalkannya. Anak yang mengaku sepupu Tetsuya itu membela majikannya dan menghentikan perbuatan buruk yang dilakukan para murid pada Tetsuya. Seijuurou kembali terbang ke atas pohon, kemudian menunggu Tetsuya di sana hingga manusia biru langit itu menjemputnya.

* * *

Seminggu bersama Seijuurou, sedikit demi sedikit setitik cahaya mulai bersinar dari dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Kehadiran Seijuurou di kehidupannya membuat Tetsuya tahu bahwa dirinya tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ada Seijuurou yang akan selalu menghiburnya dengan segala tingkahnya yang polos.

Bicara soal polos, astaga, Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan sesuatu agar Seijuurou bisa memahami apa yang dikatakannya. Sebagai contohnya, Seijuurou bersikeras mengatakan sepasang sumpit adalah kayu manis. Karena bingung menjelaskan, akhirnya Tetsuya mengiyakan bahwa benda yang seharusnya disebut sumpit itu adalah kayu manis.

Lebih parahnya, Seijuurou pernah menyebut kotak pensil Tetsuya sebagai magazen.

Yang benar saja. Seijuurou bahkan lebih mengenal istilah yang jarang dipakai seperti magazen daripada kotak pensil.

"Ah, aku harus menyalin semua catatanku kembali."

Tetsuya merasa geli dengan gesekan yang menyentuh tangannya. Kelihatannya Seijuurou ingin mendapatkan atensi Tetsuya.

Mengenai pendapatnya bahwa manusia tak berperasaan, selama seminggu ini Seijuurou banyak menemukan keragaman ekspresi manusia, dan sepertinya dia salah ….

Akan tetapi, Seijuurou tidak mengerti kapan saatnya ekspresi itu harus dikeluarkan.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , tidakkah kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu?"

Rumah, ya? Sebagai seekor burung, Seijuurou tentu bisa membuat sarangnya sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, untuk saat ini, Seijuurou merasa tidak dapat melepaskan Tetsuya dari hidupnya.

Hanya dalam waktu tujuh hari, Seijuurou sudah mempercayai satu-satunya manusia, dan itu hanya Tetsuya.

Membicarakan soal manusia, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

"Aku ingin bersama Tetsuya, ingin mengenal Tetsuya," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Seolah benar-benar terhubung dan terikat dengan Tetsuya, Seijuurou tak ingin pergi dari kehidupan tuannya. Dia akan selalu bersama Tetsuya sampai kapan pun.

Naif memang. Tapi dia hanyalah seekor burung yang tak memiliki akal. Dia hanya bisa mengandalkan insting untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Meski dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia, namun sejatinya dia adalah sosok hewan yang derajatnya jauh berada di bawah manusia.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ memang lucu ya." Tetsuya terkikik pelan. "Aku akan pergi ke rumah Ryouta- _kun_ untuk meminjam buku catatannya. Bukuku basah dan aku harus menyalin ulang."

"Tetsuya ... ingin pergi ke rumah Kise Ryouta?" tanya Seijuurou kaku.

"Eh? Seijuurou- _kun_ mengenal Ryouta- _kun_?" Tetsuya tampak terkejut. Mungkinkah Ryouta dan Seijuurou telah bertemu? Tapi kapan?

"Ryouta pernah memintaku ... menjaga Tetsuya." Seijuurou berujar tanpa diminta, yang membuat Tetsuya tersenyum menyembunyikan kekagetannya yang membuncah. Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Ryouta pada Seijuurou?

"Seijuurou- _kun_ mau ikut ke rumah Ryouta- _kun_?" tawar Tetsuya.

"Aku akan selalu ikut bersama Tetsuya, ke mana Tetsuya pergi," jawab Seijuurou.

* * *

"Mereka benar-benar jahat- _ssu_! Ini catatanku, pinjamlah selama yang Tetsuya _cchi_ mau! T-Tapi, kalau sedang ada pelajaran Kimia, kembalikan untuk sementara ya? T-Tetsuya _cchi_ bisa meminjam lagi setelah jam pelajaran berakhir- _ssu_!"

"Ryouta- _kun_ , terima kasih banyak." Tetsuya membungkuk penuh hormat, sementara Seijuurou mengepakkan sayapnya dari atas kepala Tetsuya. Merpati itu terbang dan hinggap di kepala Ryouta.

"Aah, burung yang selalu di luar kelas! Bulumu sangat indah! Kau memilih tuan yang tepat- _ssu_! Dia sangaaaat penyayang!" Ryouta memegang Seijuurou, mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang setiap kali selalu membuat nyawa Tetsuya nyaris melayang.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ bisa susah bernapas, Ryouta- _kun_ ," tutur Tetsuya mengingatkan.

"Ooooh! Jadi namamu Seijuurou? Aku panggil Seijuurou _cchi_ , ya? Tetsuya _cchi_ , pilihan namamu sungguh bagus- _ssu_!" puji Ryouta dan memeluk Seijuurou semakin erat. Astaga, apa Ryouta tidak bisa mengerti bahwa pelukannya itu membuat Seijuurou tersiksa?

"Aku dan Seijuurou- _kun_ harus pulang, sekali lagi terima kasih," ujar Tetsuya sambil berdiri dari sofa milik keluarga Kise, keluarga yang telah membiayai seluruh kehidupannya. Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas kebaikan kerabatnya ini.

"Aah, Tetsuya _cchi_!" Pelukan yang hampir saja membuat Seijuurou mati lemas terlepas, membuat korban Ryouta jatuh ke tanah. Bersyukur Seijuurou masih memiliki tenaga untuk terbang. "Ayah ingin mengunjungi Paman, ayahmu. Tetsuya _cchi_ , kau pasti merindukan ayahmu, bukan?"

"A-Ayah ... Ayah …."

Tetsuya merasakan air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar dari konjungtiva secara tiba-tiba. Sekelebat memori mengenai masa-masa bahagia bersama keluarganya menghantui pikiran Tetsuya.

Bisakah ... bisakah sekali saja Tetsuya kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai anak paling bahagia di dunia ...?

"Tetsuya _cchi_! Huwa, maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih- _ssu_!"

"T-Tetsuya …."

Apa Seijuurou baru saja berbicara?

"Kau!" Jari Ryouta menunjuk-nunjuk Seijuurou. "Siapa kau?!"

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta, Seijuurou lebih memilih mendekati Tetsuya yang sudah berlutut dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tetsuya, tersenyumlah …."

Belajar dari semua yang sering dilihatnya di sekolah Tetsuya, Seijuurou tahu bahwa tersenyum melambangkan kebahagiaan, dan tangisan berarti kesedihan. Jadi menyuruh Tetsuya tersenyum agar dia bahagia ... itu tidak salah bukan?

Tetsuya terdiam saat menyadari Seijuurou memeluknya dengan kedua tangan, dengan sepasang sayapnya yang ikut serta. Ryouta mematung tak percaya. Entah mengapa dia merasa tak asing dengan manusia bersayap pelangi itu.

Sebentar ... sayap pelangi?

"K-Kau ... Seijuurou _cchi_ , burung peliharaan Tetsuya _cchi_?" Ryouta meneguk ludah. "Kau ... kau berubah menjadi manusia- _ssu_! T-Tak bisa kubayangkan!"

"Ryouta, cepat ke mobil!" Suara ayah Ryouta dari garasi menggema hingga ke ruang tamu. "Bila Tetsuya belum pulang, ajaklah dia ikut serta!"

"O-Oke!" Ryouta balas berseru. "T-Tetsuya _cchi_ , b-bagaimana? M-Mau ikut ...? Kami akan mengunjungi ayah Tetsuya _cchi_ d-di penjara- _ssu_ …."

Penjara? Apa itu? Apakah hanya Seijuurou yang tak mengerti apa-apa di antara mereka bertiga? Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Tetsuya darinya?

"Aku mau ikut, Ryouta- _kun_."

Ryouta terisak dalam diam. Tidak mungkin Ryouta memberitahukan keadaan ayah sepupunya sekarang. Biarlah Tetsuya mengetahuinya sendiri, yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

* * *

"A-Ayah ... meninggal? Benarkah itu, Paman? A-Ayah …."

Tetsuya sudah tahu kematian ayahnya karena bunuh diri dengan mencekik lehernya sendiri. Ryouta tak bisa mengelak bahwa dia menangis sekarang juga, karena ayah Tetsuya telah dianggapnya seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sejujurnya, paman dan bibinya sangat baik pada Ryouta seperti Tetsuya, tapi Ryouta tak mengerti mengapa sebuah tragedi harus menimpa keluarga Kuroko yang menghancurkan segalanya.

"Tempat apa itu tadi, Tetsuya?"

Bila sepasang ayah-anak Kise itu mendengar, mungkin mereka akan memandang aneh pada Seijuurou yang juga ikut serta. Saat Tetsuya ingin membawa Seijuurou, ayah Ryouta sempat tidak mengizinkannya, namun atas kepercayaannya pada anak tunggalnya yang mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou adalah sepupu Tetsuya dari pihak yang berbeda, maka Kise senior itu memperbolehkan Seijuurou ikut.

"Itu penjara. Sebuah tempat bila kau melakukan kesalahan dan kau akan dihukum di sana."

"Apa ayah Tetsuya melakukan kesalahan ...?"

"Anggap saja begitu, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Ban mobil yang berdecit membuat Seijuurou tersentak, hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Mobil yang dibawa ayah Ryouta tiba-tiba saja direm oleh si pengendara.

"Paman baru saja ingat tentang ibu Tetsuya. Mau mengunjunginya di rumah sakit, Tetsuya?"

"Ibuku tidak gila! Tidak! Ibu tidak gila, kembalikan Ibu!" Tanpa terduga, Tetsuya mengamuk di dalam mobil. Seijuurou yang berada di sisi Tetsuya segera memeluknya, sebab dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Tetsuya.

"Kita akan membawanya pulang, bila Kak Daiki setuju, Tetsuya _cchi_." Kali ini suara dari Ryouta.

"K-Kakak …."

Pancaran amarah berubah menjadi ketakutan. Tubuh Tetsuya bergetar hebat, teriakkannya tak lagi keluar dari bibirnya, sementara keringat dingin terus mengalir tiada henti bersama dengan air mata yang membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Kondisi Tetsuya _cchi_ tidak baik-baik saja- _ssu_. Tetsuya _cchi_ pasti syok. Lebih baik kita pulang, Ayah."

Seijuurou yang menyaksikan perubahan sikap Tetsuya menjadi bingung. Dia sendiri masih tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Tetsuya.

Perasaan manusia memang begitu banyak dan sulit untuk dipahami ….

Mobil kembali bergerak, kali ini pulang menuju ke kediaman Kise. Tetsuya yang tampak masih terguncang dibawa oleh ayah Ryouta ke dalam rumah, barangkali ingin menenangkan Tetsuya. Ryouta dan Seijuurou masih berdiri di halaman depan, mereka memutuskan untuk bicara empat mata.

"Seijuurou _cchi_."

"Y-Ya, Ryouta?"

"Masih ingat pesanku saat di sekolah waktu itu?"

"Ryouta, sebenarnya aku tak mengerti mengapa kau memintaku menjaga Tetsuya …."

"Sebab dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku ingin Tetsuya _cchi_ kembali diterangi sinar kebahagiaan. Lima tahun ini dia menjalani hidup yang sangat berat- _ssu_."

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku ... kehidupan Tetsuya? Tidak, maksudku, semua tentang Tetsuya."

Entah sudah berapa kali Ryouta menangis, tapi memang dia akan selalu menitikkan air mata setiap kali membicarakan Tetsuya _cchi_ -nya. "T-Tetsuya _cchi_... hiks hiks, hi-hidup dalam penderitaan ... yang tak seharusnya dia alami- _ssu_ …."

"Penderitaan?"

Sebenarnya Seijuurou tak mengerti konsep penderitaan, namun disalahartikan oleh Ryouta yang menganggap Seijuurou penasaran apa penderitaan yang dialami Tetsuya.

"Lima tahun lalu, ayah Tetsuya _cchi_ dihukum dengan penjara tujuh tahun karena mengambil uang perusahaan. Tak lama setelah ayah Tetsuya _cchi_ dipenjara, ibu Tetsuya _cchi_ menjadi depresi, tetapi sebetulnya masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. T-Tapi ... kakak Tetsuya _cchi_... dia kakak yang jahat- _ssu_!"

Seijuurou semakin tidak mengerti banyak hal. Uang perusahaan? Penjara? Depresi?

"Kakak Tetsuya _cchi_ menyeret ibu Tetsuya _cchi_ ke rumah sakit jiwa, dan Tetsuya _cchi_ mengintip di balik dinding sehingga dia tahu. Dia selalu memaksa kakaknya untuk memulangkan ibunya yang sebenarnya memang tidak gila, namun berakhir dipukul kakaknya itu. Kakak Tetsuya _cchi_ sering pergi ke tempat yang tidak senonoh dan mempermainkan banyak wanita di luar sana! Bahkan Tetsuya pernah ditembak dan hampir meninggal- _ssu_! "

Nah, kali ini Seijuurou bisa merasakan kengerian, membayangkan tubuhnya yang langsung jatuh dari ketinggian dengan peluru bersarang di badannya.

"Padahal Tetsuya _cchi_ adalah anak yang pintar. Kami sering bersaing di kelas- _ssu_ ," ujar Ryouta. "Tetsuya _cchi_ anak yang baik. Meski sudah menghadapi kenyataan pahit, dia sangat kuat. Kalau aku yang berada di posisinya, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri karena tidak kuat- _ssu_. Impiannya ingin menjadi seorang dokter, karena dia ingin menyembuhkan kakaknya. Oh sungguh, Tetsuya _cchi_... aku kagum dengannya. Aku tidak pernah memiliki mimpi sebesar itu- _ssu_ …."

"Tetsuya memang manusia yang luar biasa," tanggap Seijuurou. Lagi-lagi sebuah mengapa menghampirinya. Mengapa dia tidak menangis seperti Ryouta?

Sepertinya Seijuurou memang membutuhkan situasi yang menyedihkan di mana dia langsung terlibat.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , mari kita pulang."

Suara Tetsuya menginterupsi pembicaraan Seijuurou dan Ryouta. Sebelum membalikkan badan, Seijuurou melihat Ryouta yang melambaikan tangan sambil menangis.

* * *

"Tahu cahaya, Seijuurou- _kun_?"

"Cahaya? Seperti sinar matahari?"

Sebulan kurang sehari sejak pertemuan antara Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou sudah memahami beberapa kosa kata manusia. Bersyukurlah pada Tetsuya yang selalu meletakkan kamus di meja belajarnya karena lumayan suka menulis puisi, jadi setiap kali entah bersama Tetsuya atau tidak, Seijuurou mempelajari satu per satu kata yang sering dipakai oleh manusia.

Perkembangan terbaru, Seijuurou bisa mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Daiki, kakak Tetsuya. Beruntung saja Seijuurou tidak bersuara apa-apa dan memilih untuk memberikannya pada Tetsuya.

Sampai sekarang, Daiki dan Seijuurou tidak pernah bertatap muka.

"Ya, begitulah." Tetsuya memandang ke arah jendela. Matahari tampak bersinar terang, namun tak terlalu menyilaukan. "Terkadang, aku ingin menjadi cahaya. Bisa menghangatkan hati semua orang. Tetapi, pada kenyataannya, aku selamanya menjadi bayangan. Hidup dalam kegelapan ... itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Tetsuya membuatku bahagia. Tetsuya membuat hatiku hangat." Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya. "Mengapa Tetsuya menyembunyikan kesedihan Tetsuya? Tetsuya bisa cerita padaku, meski masih banyak hal tentang manusia yang tidak kumengerti, tapi Tetsuya bisa memercayaiku."

Tutur kata yang polos andalan Seijuurou selalu membuat jiwa Tetsuya terketuk. Bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou sudah seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Hanya saja, agak sulit bagi Tetsuya untuk bercerita karena sifatnya yang cenderung tertutup.

"Ayahku mengambil uang yang besar di perusahaannya, atau sebutannya korupsi. Ibuku depresi dan dikirim Kak Daiki ke rumah sakit jiwa, padahal ibuku tidak gila. Kak Daiki sebelumnya baik, namun sejak mengonsumsi narkoba seperti ekstasi dan pergi bermalam dengan para wanita, dia berubah seutuhnya."

Melihat Seijuurou yang mengerutkan dahinya, Tetsuya sontak tertawa.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , wajahmu yang kebingungan itu terlihat lucu."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk berpikir." Alis Seijuurou nyaris menyatu karena pemiliknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Aku akan mencari universitas dan memilih fakultas kedokteran."

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin sekali saja menjadi berguna dalam hidupku." Tetsuya tersenyum getir. "Aku ingin menyembuhkan ibuku dan Kak Daiki, serta memperbaiki nama keluarga."

Seijuurou mengerling pada tumpukan buku berlabel kedokteran di atas meja belajar Tetsuya. "Mengapa Tetsuya memaksakan diri?"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri." Tetsuya menggeleng. "Aku melakukan semua ini karena keluarga adalah segalanya untukku. Dan juga untuk Seijuurou- _kun_ bila sakit. Seijuurou- _kun_ juga sangat berharga bagiku."

Seijuurou terenyuh, tak menyangka Tetsuya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia serta haru. Jadi selama ini, bukan hanya Seijuurou saja yang menganggap Tetsuya berharga?

Tetsuya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat Seijuurou menengadahkan kepalanya karena masih duduk di lantai. "Tetsuya ingin pergi ke mana? Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toko buku di seberang rumah, mencari kisi-kisi ujian kelulusan. Mungkin aku perlu membelikan buku tentang komputer untukmu?"

* * *

Sudah dua jam dan Tetsuya tidak kembali. Seijuurou membuka jendela Tetsuya lebar-lebar, kemudian segera keluar dan terbang mencari majikan birunya. Bahkan Seijuurou lupa untuk kembali ke tubuh merpatinya.

Rumah Tetsuya berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya, dan Seijuurou melihat segerombolan manusia berkumpul di tengah jalan, dan segera turun menginjak jalan raya tanpa alas kaki.

Memang sejak awal dia tak memakai alas kaki, dan berdiri di atas tanah tak rata seperti ini membuat kakinya sakit.

Kenapa ... dia merasa sesuatu yang campur aduk di dalam hatinya, ya? Seperti perasaan tidak enak ... firasat buruk mungkin? Arti firasat dalam kamus sesuai dengan yang dia rasakan.

 _fi. ra. sat_

 _n kecakapan mengetahui (meramalkan) sesuatu dengan melihat keadaan (muka dan sebagainya)_

Anggap saja begitu, Seijuurou tak mau ambil pusing.

"Sayap imitasi yang bagus, Tuan."

Persetan dengan manusia-manusia yang memberikan jalan untuknya dan memegang sayapnya. Ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah seorang pria berambut biru yang telah bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

Tidak ... dia pasti salah lihat. I-Ini ...

"T-Te-Tetsu ... ya ...?"

Panik membuncah dalam diri Seijuurou. Lelaki bersayap itu segera berlutut di sebelah Tetsuya dan memegang tangannya. Kedua mata Tetsuya belum tertutup seutuhnya, membuat Seijuurou masih berharap bahwa Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja.

Matanya ... mengapa Seijuurou merasa pandangannya mengabur dan memanas?

"Panggilkan ... bantuan ...," lirih Seijuurou sambil memandang puluhan orang yang berkumpul. "Tolong Tetsuya, tolong Tetsuya …."

Seorang pria kebapakan memberikan informasi. "Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan, Anak Muda."

"S-Sei ... Sei ... juurou ... -k- _kun_ …."

"Tetsuya ... Tetsuya …."

"Mengapa Seijuurou- _kun_... menangis?" Tetsuya memaksakan senyum. Tangan satunya yang bergetar mengusap air mata Seijuurou. "Jangan menangis …."

Seijuurou tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Seijuurou tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya seperti dikoyak-koyak. Seijuurou tidak mengerti mengapa Tetsuya harus terluka seperti ini. Seijuurou tidak mengerti mengapa untuk yang pertama kalinya dia menangis, dan tangisan itu untuk seseorang yang telah mendatangkan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Banyak hal yang tidak Seijuurou mengerti, tapi satu hal sudah mengubah pandangannya. Ternyata manusia juga bisa merasakan kesedihan apabila terluka.

Pikirannya terlalu dangkal untuk menyatakan bahwa manusia hanyalah makhluk tanpa perasaan.

"Kita ... selalu terhubung, S-Sei …." Tetsuya merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk, hingga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tangan yang sempat menyentuh air mata Seijuurou kini menghantam aspal.

"Tetsuya!" Pita suara Seijuurou bergetar. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya? Seijuurou masih ingin bersama Tetsuya, masih ingin bercerita dengan Tetsuya, masih ingin—

"A-Ah ... aku melihat ... cahaya. Seijuurou ... - _kun_ adalah cahaya ... ku."

—melindung Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya ... apa ... apa Tetsuya akan ... meninggalkanku?" Seijuurou terisak. Tangan Tetsuya bergetar, membuat Seijuurou terus mendekapnya. Seijuurou tak ingin kehilangan Tetsuya, tidak ingin ….

"M-Maaf …."

"Aku terlahir hanya ... untukmu. Aku suka Tetsuya …."

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tersenyum. Kali ini merupakan senyum kebahagiaan. "Aku ... sangat senang. Aku juga ... suka Seijuurou- _kun_ …."

Kedua kelopak mata Tetsuya menutup sempurna. Seijuurou membelalakkan matanya, dengan ribuan air mata yang menetes tiada henti. Tangannya mengguncang tubuh Tetsuya, sayapnya mengepak berkali-kali, sampai pada akhirnya Seijuurou mengecup dahi Tetsuya.

Tetap saja, Tetsuya tak bergeming.

Seijuurou terduduk lemas tak berdaya. Apa kesalahan yang diperbuat Tetsuya hingga nasibnya menyedihkan seperti ini ...?

Tubuh Tetsuya bercahaya sesaat, dengan sebuah bulu berwarna biru muda yang muncul di atas dahinya. Ya, tujuan Seijuurou untuk mengenal perasaan manusia telah terpenuhi. Kalau begitu, dengan semua pemahaman ini, bisakah semuanya kembali ke semula? Asalkan Tetsuya tetap hidup, Seijuurou tak peduli kalau dia harus mati atau dilupakan oleh Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tidak akan pernah lagi membenci manusia, apalagi manusia yang suci seperti Tetsuya. Seijuurou marah pada dirinya yang dulu, yang seenaknya mengklaim semua manusia itu keji. Mungkin saja jika dia tetap menjadi seekor merpati yang bodoh dan hanya bisa bertahan dengan insting, takdir tidak akan menyakitinya dan juga sahabatnya.

"Tetsuya ... a-ak ... akh …."

Merpati itu kembali menjadi merpati untuk selamanya, dan takkan pernah berubah lagi.

* * *

"Seijuurou _cchi_? Seijuurou _cchi_!"

Ryouta memutuskan untuk mengunjungi peristirahatan sepupunya empat hari setelah dimakamkan, sekaligus mencari Seijuurou. Memang dia hadir pada hari pemakaman Tetsuya karena sedih dan merasa bersalah, tetapi kematian Tetsuya sangat membekas di hatinya. Soal Seijuurou, siapa yang tahu kalau Seijuurou mendatangi makam tuannya?

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasa bersalah? Ayahnya dan dirinya yang membuat Tetsuya meninggal! Mereka yang menabrak Tetsuya, dan dengan tidak bertanggung jawab mereka kabur dari masalah!

Andai saja waktu itu Ryouta melarang ayahnya untuk kabur, menyuruh ayahnya untuk segera membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit, mungkin Tetsuya masih dapat tertolong. Ayahnya tak ingin masuk penjara, begitu juga Ryouta yang masih menginginkan kasih sayang dari sosok ayah juga pengganti ibunya yang telah meninggal. Mereka malah membuat seseorang tak berdosa harus menjemput ajalnya, terlebih itu adalah kerabat dekat mereka.

Semua orang terlalu percaya untuk menerima bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya meninggal karena tertabrak sebuah mobil tidak dikenal.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Ayah juga tidak bermaksud membunuhmu- _ssu_. Maaf, aku masih ingin memiliki Ayah, dan tidak ingin kehilangan Ayah." Ryouta memandang langit. "Apa Tetsuya _cchi_... bahagia? Tetsuya _cchi_ boleh menghantuiku jika Tetsuya _cchi_ memang marah padaku- _ssu_ , hiks hiks …."

Begitu sampai di makam Tetsuya, Ryouta terkejut menemukan seekor burung merpati yang terbaring di sebelah makam Tetsuya. Itu peliharaan Tetsuya, Seijuurou, yang sempat tinggal di rumahnya, namun sehari setelah pemakaman Tetsuya, merpati itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Selama tinggal di rumah Ryouta, tak satu pun makanan masuk ke mulutnya.

"S-Seijuurou _cchi_ ... m-mati?"

Ryouta memeluk Seijuurou yang tak lagi bernapas. Penantian Seijuurou yang mengharap Tetsuya kembali bersamanya telah berakhir.

 _Dilandasi sebuah pikiran bahwa Tetsuya hanya tertidur dan akan bangun untuknya, Seijuurou terus menunggu. Tampak beberapa bekas kaki kecil Seijuurou yang tampak berusaha menggali makam Tetsuya, ingin melihat Tetsuya barang sebentar saja._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya, Seijuurou mati karena kelaparan dan dehidrasi. Setidaknya itu yang biasa menimpa makhluk hidup sepertinya_.

 _Bagi Seijuurou yang naif, Tetsuya adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya._

* * *

 _"Ibu, Tetsu meninggal."_

 _"Tetsuya ... meninggal? Mengapa ...?"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli. Juga aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membawa Ibu pulang. Aku ingin meminta hakku."_

 _"Hak? Hak apa ...?"_

 _"Aku menginginkan warisan sebagai putra keluarga satu-satunya."_

 _"Kau bukan lagi putraku! Dasar durhaka! Ayahmu meninggal, dan kini Tetsuya meninggal juga! Tidakkah kau memiliki hati, Anak Pungut?! Dan sekarang kau menginginkan warisan?! Pergi kau, aku muak melihat wajahmu!"_

* * *

 _the end_

* * *

 **A/N** : Saya pecinta merpati lho! /okeinigapenting

Kebetulan paman saya punya sepasang merpati putih, dan mendadak saja betinanya mati. Kurang dari seminggu, si jantan ikut menyusul. Kata Paman, merpati itu hewan yang setia. Si jantan ikut mati karena tidak kuat menerima kematian pasangannya. Itulah ide yang mendasari _fic_ ini. Dan akhirnya selesai dalam jumlah empat ribu kata! Rekor iniii! /woy

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan Tetsuya sebelum _fic_ ini, atau ada yang penasaran tragedi yang menimpa Tetsuya? Kalau nggak dijelasin aja udah bengkak gini, gimana kalau dijelasin ya :' apa bikin prekuel aja ya? Tapi males, hee /mendinggausahngomong

Mungkin agak kurang jelas mengapa tiba-tiba Seijuurou bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Lihat adegan pertama pas dia bertemu sosok malaikat, malaikat itu ingin mengubah pandangan Seijuurou yang sangat membenci manusia. Anggap saja itu asal-usul mengapa merpati itu jinak pada manusia—/dipatukmati

Oh ya, judul _Lumière_ ini memakai bahasa dari negara Eiffel sana, yang bermakna cahaya.

Buat Mei- _nee_ , semoga puas ya. Maaf kalau bikin males baca :'3

Sampai jumpa di _fic_ lain!

~ _marmaladelicious_


End file.
